Not A Dream
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Zuko gets the surprise of his life when he thinks over past events, and something  and someone  comes back to him. T for safety.


**Title- Not A Dream**

**Summary- Zuko gets the surprise of his life when he thinks over past events, and something (and someone) comes back to him.**

**Pairing- Sokko**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**A/N- Okay, parts of this are very angsty, but as usual, it has a happy ending. XD.**

_'It is said that if you love something you should let it go and if it ever loved you, it will come back to you. That saying is a lie..._

_I let him go so long ago I almost can't remember him. He exists only in my dreams, almost as though he was just a figment of my imagination. He was real though, I have the scars to prove it. He never knew of my feelings, I never had the courage to tell him and maybe that was my downfall. I should have told him while I had the chance I should have let him know, instead I let him get away. I have never fallen in love with anyone in hopes that he would return. I see now how I made that mistake, I did as I was told many years ago, I let my love for him go hoping that he would turn back to me, but he never did... he turned to someone else...'_

Zuko lets the pen fall from his fingers onto the desk as he finishes writing out his thoughts, or rather the though that's been plaguing him for years. He stands from his chair, and strides across the cold stone floor of his palace to flop onto his bed. His thoughts once again travel back to the one he let go, the water-tribe kid Sokka, he never should have. If he'd known that it would bring him this much pain, he wouldn't have.

He turns onto his side and stares out into the dark night, his gold eyes have lost their shine, and his being seems to have lost it's glow... He'll be turning twenty tomorrow and all he has to look forward to is a big celebration that he won't be attending. He'll be elsewhere far from the palace and the people of the city.

He closes his eyes, trying to block out anything unpleasant, it doesn't work and with a sigh he sits up, walking to his door. He picks up the bag he packed himself containing all that he needs for his trip. He exits his room, with the bag slung over the shoulder, heaving a sigh as no one bothers him as walks through the palace and out the front doors. He walks into the trees on the other side of the city and continues along until the sun weakly shines from behind the red stained clouds. He looks up at them, bitterness coursing through him at the beautiful sight as he drops his bag on his ground. Nothing should be so beautiful when he's in so much pain.

He sets up his camp, easily setting a fire to keep the bugs and other animals away. Then he goes over to his bag, unstrapping the bow that was made for him by a local carpenter for sacving his daughter, and some arrows that were specially made with stone tips instead of steel.

Knotching one arrow, he draws the bow, pausing for the shortest moment to aim bofore letting the arrow fly. It hits true to it's mark, directly in the center of a tree trunk he was aiming for. He walks over to it, twisting the arrow out of the wood, he finds an almost pleasureful feeling in hurting other things, even if they are inanimate.

He slides the arrow back into the quiver and sets out looking for something to sees a few animals, but none of them are large enough to satisfy his thirst for blood. Finally, just before he is going to turn back he catches a glimpse of a Kowala Deer, and knoches another arrow silently.

The Kowala Deer sees the movement and bolts through the trees. Zuko follows it's movements with the bow and aims for where it's going to be. He hits it in the side of the neck and it trips, falling heavily onto the ground. He feels only a bit of remorse as he walks up to it and stares down at it as it thrashes on the ground, cutting deep gouges in the soil with it's razor sharp hooves, then everything gorws still. It's side heaves once, twice, three times then it moves no more, the life, and terror drain from it's eyes to leave them empty brown pools.

Zuko kneels next to it, pulling the arrow from it's neck with surprising carefulness. Even though he is careful, the blood from the artery he hit splatters across his face and clothing. The blood does not bother him as he sets the arrow onto the ground along with his bow. He reaches out and smooths his palm over the soft still warm fur. Lifting the Kowala Deer's head he closes it's eyes, and brushes his fingers over the soft nearly hairless part of it's muzzle.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer for my pain." he whispers, looking skyward. "Please accept this innocent creature into your haven, and forgive me for destoying something so beautiful."

He leaves the Kowala Deer where it fell, not wishing to mutilate it or cut it up for food. He walks slowly back to his camp still covered in blood. Slow drops of the crimson liquid drip from the tip of the arrow in his hand creating a trail back to the clearing.

Once back to camp, he throws the arrow into the fire, watching as the blood sizzles before turning a brownish colour and chipping off of the wood. The shaft of the arrow turns black as it burns, bending as the heat makes it weak, and finally breaking to turn to embers. The feathers on the end curl in the heat, bursting into flame until they are gone and all that is left is bits of ash and the stone tip. Zuko reaches into the flames and picks out the tip, letting it rest in the center of his hand. He uses his bending to keep the heat from burning him as he looks down at the burnt blood in the grooves of the carved rock.

He puts it off to the side, away from the fire and watches as it slowly cools, turning from reddish to grey.

"I figured that maturity might have made you a bit less sulky."

Zuko freezes. It can't be... He turns slowly to his right to see Sokka leaning against a tree.

"Hello... Firelord Zuko." Sokka says waving slightly.

Zuko turns away from him brushing his hands over his face to try to rid of the sleep playing tricks on his mind.

He turns back to the tree to see Sokka still standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Are you real?" Zuko asks, standing slowly.

Sokka looks down at himself. "Last time I checked." he says. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought I would never see you again, it's been almost four years." Zuko says softly, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, I figured I'd come and see you on your birthday, I thought it was the least I could do." Sokka says looking at his hand. "You know Katara finally broke down and told me what you told her, and what she told you... You know that no one ever listens to her, you should have told me anyways, it would have lifted a weight from my shoulders."

Zuko frowns, it was Katara that told him to let go. He looks back up as Sokka moves away from the tree, closer toward the fire. He kneels next to the fire, and extends his hand into the flames, turning it this way and that as the fire licks over his hand, not burning him.

"This flame is yours isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes."

"I noticed that your fire never burned me, even that once when I fell into the firepit when no one was around... It feels warm and tickles over my skin."

"Everyone's inner fire favours certain people, and unless the heat is set onto that certain person it won't burn them." Zuko answers, looking down at Sokka.

"These certain people are the ones you love right? That's why Azula's fire never burned Ty Lee, and Iroh's never burned... anyone unless he set it on them as you say. I guess your father loved no one..."

"Just Azula, and himself, but he burned her as well, just once when she was young, she has a hand print on her back from him." Zuko says.

"So he loves no one but himself." Sokka says, it's not a question. Zuko kneels next to him, pulling him into his arms. There's a long silence, then Sokka closes his eyes, tilting his head down.

"Zuko, if I'd known how you felt a long time ago, I never would have left you alone." Sokka says, leaning against Zuko. "I never would have hurt you like that."

"I couldn't tell you. I wouldn't make you choose." Zuko answers.

"Choose what?"

"Between me and Suki. You loved her didn't you?"

"I liked her yeah, but it wasn't to be. Truthfully the only reason I'm here is cause she threw me out, and Aang and Katara have no room for me what with the new baby." Sokka says with a slight laugh.

"And why would she do that?" Zuko asks.

"I'm not... I wasn't... good enough for her, you know in bed. She has a problem with the fact that _I _ like to be touched too. She's one of those girls that have to be taken hard, but I can't exactly do that. I'm dominating sure, but I take it slow, I tease, she doesn't like that." Sokka says looking up into Zuko's eyes.

"Hmn... she's crazy. I would pounce on the chance to touch you, and to have you toy with me." Zuko says, moving forward slightly.

"I know." Sokka breathes, pressing his lips against Zuko's softly.

Zuko opens his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, and Sokka obliges, sliding his tongue into his mouth. Zuko moans, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Sokka's shoulders, pulling him closer. Sokka's hands rest lightly on Zuko's lower back, but after a moment, he tightens his embrace, pulling Zuko right into his lap.

They part to get a breath, looking into each other's eyes while resting their foreheads together.

"Sokka...?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Zuko whispers.

He hears Sokka laugh and closes his eyes tightly, biting his lip.

"I love you too." Sokka replies, pressing their lips together again.

**End, I know it's a bit short, but what the hell I need more stories without disgustingly detailed sex. XD. Well, I wouldn't say disgusting... rather artful, and full of colour. XD. If that makes you read more of them, that's what I'll say...XD.**

**Alright, so this is my... fifth Sokko/Zukka story. You don't have to be really nice, but please, no flames, It's not my fault that most don't like how I write... Not even my teachers.**

**But my English teacher is a bitch and she has it out for me XD. So you know, she would hate my writing.**

**I don't usually write in present tense, and only did it once before... I hate it, I'll never do it again. probably. XD.**

**Anyways, please R&R and yeah... you know be nice-ish. XD**

**BTW I'm writing a Sokoph, and a Zutoph. So, if you like those pairings, feel free to read them.**

**Warning, The Zutoph one is novel-length...XD.**

**I also have another Sokko one on the way, it should be up just after school starts if I ever get it done...XD**


End file.
